Core C, the Molecular Resources Core, will provide molecular reagents and services to all four projects and will be crucial to the completion of the specific aims of each proposal in the Program Project. The proposal for a Molecular Resources Core is a continuation of the original Core C. The overall function of Core C is to provide molecular reagents and expertise, including generation of deletion and site-directed mutants and incorporation into the desired expression vectors, creation of minigene constructs, generation of adenoviral and retroviral constructs for transduction of primary endothelial cells and designing and generating appropriate siRNA based constructs. This core will be directed by Dr. Randal A. Skidgel and will be staffed by a full-time Senior Research Specialist (Dr. Barbara Keith), full- time Research Specialist (TBN) and part-time Research Associate (Vidas Dumasias). Consolidating these efforts in Core C will result in increased speed and efficiency in accomplishing the research tasks outlined in each of the projects and uniformity of approaches and methods so that resutts from each project can be compared. In addition, it will allow strict quality control and consistency of molecular reagents to be used by the various projects. Furthermore, an added and important benefit of the centralized Core C will be to markedly decrease expenses compared to a scenario in which each project would generate its own molecular resources. Regular meetings of the Core leader with the Senior Research Specialist and project leaders will assure coordination and prioritization of the generation of molecular reagents and assure that the desired reagents are provided in a timely manner to the component projects.